


Encore

by Genoa_Lexia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoa_Lexia/pseuds/Genoa_Lexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had been alone for a very long time.</p><p>Blaine had been living in sorrow for just as long.</p><p>Maybe they could find their way to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

He'd been broken for a very long time. It was only the scraps of his half-forgotten memories that kept him alive now. Maybe they weren't even memories at all - just dreams.

His life hadn't meant anything to him, or anyone else, for a long time. He couldn't stretch his mind back far enough to remember the last time someone had smiled at the sight of him. He had a small, fragile hope that it had happened, though.

There was a song that was on the radio all the time now. Kurt would know, his battered red radio was his only link to the outside world by this point. Every so often he wondered if this sprawling, cold house was his mind's asylum. Equally often, such thoughts would scatter and he'd be left wondering what he was even doing anymore.

That song was playing again now. He didn't recognise the voice from anything else. He was almost glad for this, that might ruin the magic of this song.

It made sense to him. It seemed to share a connection with the light that burned steadily in the recesses of his cold soul. It dulled the world's bleakness for a while.

_Dizzier than ever_

_As the roads light up in silver_

He was. It was his perpetual state by now. It had been, like every other aspect of his life's monotony, for a long time.

_Broken vinyl records_

_Don't keep my heart beating in time anymore_

His eyes closed of their own accord and, once again, Kurt fell asleep to the sound of the song.

* * *

The song was always playing but it never seemed to reach the end. Maybe that was the universe's wide allegory of the way Kurt was living. Maybe it wasn't.

Cold was hanging in the thin air and slowly seeping through Kurt's skin. He wondered if it would be able to freeze his heart - block him from the pain, make it so cold that he would feel numb.

Kurt sighed, such mercies were not on the cards for him, he assumed.

After however many blended-together minutes, the day would start to dwindle away. Once upon a time, Kurt might have looked forward to this. Not anymore. Probably never again. A situation which would require an ounce of positivity or intrigue was unfathomable to him at this point.

Without any windows, Kurt was unable to ever view sunrise or sunset, time had become an entirely abstract idea. Without the constraints of the rigid structure which came with the measurement of time, nothing ever really seemed of true consequence. His life was made up entirely of fluidity. He dimly had the notion that someone, sometime had had a theory about humanity needing contrast.

Then the radio turned itself on and his thoughts were broken.

_Dizzier than ever_

He didn't know why it happened, or if there was a pattern to the phenomenon. It was unlikely that he could pick one out without being aware of chronological distance, mind.

_As the roads light up in silver_

The vessel of his weary soul led Kurt to the worn couch in one of the house's indentikit white rooms that were reminiscent of a hospital's sinister waiting room. He sagged down into the thinly-padded cushion. Even the furniture seemed to be showing signs of the effect of social malnourishment that came with total isolation.

_Broken vinyl records_

_Don't keep my heart beating in time anymore_


End file.
